1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly pertains to a new water shoes for protecting the feet of a user while standing in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water related footwear is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,585 describes a rubber soled sock for protecting a user form sharp objects. Another type of water related footwear is U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,477 for use with diving suits.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is superior for use in public bathing and swimming facilities to help minimize injury and or infection.